


Wait...You Like Me?

by LoganExeHasStoppedWorking



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Episode: s02e15 The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee!, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Older Huey Duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking/pseuds/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking
Summary: Takes place after "The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee!"So, in this AU the triplets (and Webby) are in their late teens to their early twenties.Fenton accidentally confesses his feelings to Huey.





	Wait...You Like Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright then, I'm really tired and started writing this a week ago. I figured that I'd just finish it today because if I don't, it might stay on my desktop for a long time. I might have a few grammatical errors because I'm really tired, so sorry in advance.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this!

Fenton worked on implementing the formula Gandra gave him into his project. Huey had come to help him clean the lab before Gyro saw what happened.

As Fenton finished up his work, he looked up at the other duck and notice him glance his way. Fenton felt a rush of heat invade his face and looked away quickly. He heard Huey’s footsteps slowly coming his way.

“Um, Fenton,” Huey said. “I just wanted to say that I’m sorry your date didn’t go the way you wanted it to. Webby and I really tried to help.”

Fenton looked up to face the taller duck. He smiled nervously. “Oh, it’s fine. It’s completely fine. I don’t think there’ll be a second date though.” Fenton caught himself and went quiet.

He was going to say something about wanting to go on a date with Huey rather than Gandra, but he didn’t want Huey to know that. He didn’t want Huey to even know he liked him in a romantic sense. Their friendship would get pretty awkward if that information got out.

The taller duck raised an eyebrow. “Why not? You don’t think she likes you? How can she not?! Not only are you a great guy, but I also followed everything the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook said! And the guidebook is never wrong!”

“Oh no, it’s not that! I just…I don’t think I like her in that sense. She’s a very smart and beautiful young woman, but I don’t think I like her in a romantic way.” He ran a hand over the counter. “Besides, I feel that way about someone else. I have for a while now. It’s someone I’ve known for a while now. Someone who may not even like me back. Someone who I know will always help me and keep me grounded when I need it. Someone like you.” He covered his mouth immediately.

The other duck stared at him with wide eyes.

They stayed staring at one another for what seemed like hours. Fenton finally broke his gaze from the other duck.

“Wait…you like me?” The oldest of Scrooge’s nephews rubbed the back of his neck nervously. His cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink

Fenton felt his face growing hotter by the second. He continued rambling nervously. “Um, yes. I do! I like you in a romantic sense. It’s okay if you don’t return the feelings though! You don’t have to feel obligated to like me back or anything! I just really like you, but you know that already because I just said that. I just said that-”

Huey chuckled. “Alright, I think I get the point. If that’s the case, then why go on a date with Gandra? Webby and I tried our best to help you with your date. Don’t you like her?”

Fenton ran a hand through his hair. He fiddled with his tie. “Well…I thought I did, but I don’t think I really did like her in that sense. You see…” His face grew redder if that was even possible. “I’ve kind of had a romantic attraction towards you since we first met. I just didn’t think I had a chance. Wait, do I have a chance?”

Huey tilted his head. “You might…Why wouldn’t you have a chance with me?”

“You’re Scrooge McDuck’s nephew! Mr. McDuck is my boss! Imagine what’d he’d think if one of his employees was dating one of his nephews! That would be catastrophic! Besides, I’m just some lowly intern. Why would someone like you consider a relationship with someone like me?” He looked down.

The taller duck placed a gentle hand under Fenton’s chin and brought it up, so he was looking him in the eyes. “Fenton, none of that matters. You’re a great person. I don’t care about what anyone would say because…maybe I like you too.”

Fenton smiled. “Well, if that’s the case, what does your book say to do next?”

Huey pulled his book out from underneath his cap and turned to a page. “Well, according to the chapter about dating: we should probably begin planning a date.” He shut the book. “Um, you know, only if you want to…”

Fenton’s smile grew wider. “That sounds great. Maybe, Sunday?”

“Hm, I don’t have anything planned for that evening.” Huey put his book back under his cap. “That sounds great.”

They stayed in slightly awkward silence for a while. Both of them had dark shades of red painting their cheeks at this point.

Fenton cleared his throat. “So…I guess I’ll see you then?”

“Yes, of course.” Huey laughed nervously. “Okay, bye!” He left hurriedly.

Fenton relaxed his shoulders and sighed. He stared out the door Huey exited. A smiled painted his face, and his euphoria levels were still high. He knew the other wouldn’t hear, but he whispered anyway. “Bye…”

It was quiet for a whole ten seconds.

“What happened to my lab?!”

Fenton shot up. “Huh? Oh! Sorry, Dr. Gearloose! I’ll clean this mess right away!”

He didn’t mind this though. Heck, he didn’t even mind being scolded for the next half hour. He was too busy mentally planning his date with Huey on Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this one-shot! It was fun to write! I always love writing about awkward nerds for some reason.  
> I might write a full-length story with these two dorks (Huey's going to be aged up, of course). It's just because I really like this pairing.   
> Idk, would anyone read that?   
> Anyway, that's about it! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
